A Most Fabulous Game
by Jonescalypso
Summary: AU, post-Battle City, Pegasus invites the Yu-Gi-Oh characters to his 'other home' for a feast and details on a new "game" idea. But they don't realize this isn't a card game, it's a game of "life...or death". Multiple shippings. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Can you guess what I'm doing? Planning another multi-chapter Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, that's what. Only this time I'm co-writing it with MissYennon. These first two chapters were written by me, but there is much of this story still in the planning process and she'll be making more and more writing appearances as we go on. **

**Thank you, Yen for letting me have the first two chapters ^-^ You KNOW I enjoyed it! Thanks too for your suggestions and beta-ing.**

** This story is LOOSELY inspired by "The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connell. A short story I read in high school that was one of the few required readings I was interested in. I do not claim credit for that story or it's initial ideas, that credit belongs to the author...who I believe it deceased now but I can't remember. **

**I also own no part of Yu-Gi-OH! as we all know, and this is made solely for our enjoyment with NO profit or copyright intentions what-so-ever. Random story details are ours (and I like to claim full credit for this opening scene ^-^) but other than that, we''re just goofing around. **

_**Oh, btw, this is written under the pretense of the yami's having their own bodies and NOT depending on the Millennium Items like they usually do. No actual relationships are established at this point, except for the obligatory extra-close friendship between Yami and Yugi. This is also an AU post-Battle City under the pretense the Pegasus is NOT out of the picture, nor was his eyeball taken out. There, I've completely messed with everything XP lol. **_

**This is rated "M" for language, and eventual peril and sexual themes. Contains hetero AND yaoi pairings. Multiple shippings. **

* * *

><p><span>"The Most Fabulous Game"<span>

...

Ch1: The Feast

"Um…thanks," Yugi said quietly as the waiter placed a plate of fancy pizza spice rolls in front of him. Some kind of rich garlic potatoes lined the edge of his plate, along with roasted sausage pieces. It smelled amazingly good, but he had second thoughts about digging in. He looked to his left where Yami was presented with a plate of luxuriously cooked pheasant, the past Pharaoh nodding his thanks to another waiter who poured a glass of white wine for him. On Yugi's right, Ryou hesitantly dipped his fork into his beautifully arranged fruit platter, as though he were afraid to ruin such an elegantly floral display. He exchanged a glance with Yugi, gave a shy smile and helped himself. Everyone was offered their choice of rather foreign-sounding salads, each glistening with his or her chosen dressing in the light of the table candles. Serenity sat on the other side of Ryou, also looking eagerly at the fancy glass holding a multi-flavored parfait, a plate of several jelly pastries, and silver bowls of gelatin. On her other side, Duke was presented with pork ribs and roasted chicken, all generously coated with multiple barbeque sauces. His dishes also accumulated samples from the various vegetable dishes the table offered.

Across from Yugi, Tea eyed her fish and chip strips before helping herself to another plate of cheeses and biscuits. To _her _left, Tristan and Joey had ignored their ham and brisket to indulge in the already available desserts. Puddings and mini cakes were soon piled high onto their plates.

To Joey's left, the Ring Spirit Bakura cut into his saucy bacon over steak sided with crab-stuffed mushrooms; his glass of golden beer already half gone. Next to him, Marik was staring intently at his enormous plate of Carbonara pasta. Tiny flecks of black olives and mushrooms were hidden among the rich sauces, and he reached into the basket of freshly baked breadsticks; breaking apart a piece and dipping it into the sauce before putting it to his lips. His eyes widened after only one bite and he quickly repeated the action. Next to him, Mai added pre-shredded cheese to her plate of saucy Penne all'arrabbiata, before reaching for a dish of assorted olives.

The remaining guests consisted of Mako Tsunami, who was presented with two lobsters, calamari, and three kinds of fish; and Rex and Weevil, who'd ordered some kind of thickly-packed quesadilla and burrito salad. Their plates also consisted of many early desserts. Mokuba had decided to dive straight into the available chocolate mousse pie, while his brother Seto sat at the very end of the table, hands folded; ignoring the steamy gravy covering his plate of beef fillet and seasoned sausages.

Colas, wines, juices, milk, and of course water was available to everyone - and glasses were scattered all over the table.

At the head of this generous feast, between Yami and Tea, sat a very smug looking Maximillion Pegasus. His hands hovered in front of his face, fingers delicately interlaced, as he watched his guests tuck into their special meals. It amused him to see just who was suspicious and who was brave (or arrogant) enough as to dive right in. It was the littlest things that defined people the most. Pegasus smirked to himself.

"Please eat to your fill, everyone," he said pleasantly. "No one goes to bed hungry tonight."

Yugi exchanged a look with Tea, raised his eyebrows in a, "Well... alright" fashion and looked around for some salt. Yami watched sidelong as his hikari sampled his supper; idly picking at his own dish, looking less than enthused. Tea sipped meekly at her glass of orange juice, glancing down the table. The boys next to her were blithely stuffing themselves with desserts while Tristan poured some red wine into a narrow glass.

He tasted it, "Hmm," and swished it around in his mouth thoughtfully before swallowing. His eye twitched slightly, and he offered it to Joey. "Dessert wine?"

"We're allowed to drink?" Joey asked, eyes wide.

Pegasus shrugged, "Who am I to deny anyone pleasures of taste. I'm certainly not your parent."

"Score," Joey said, taking the glass and swallowing a gulp full of it. He quickly gagged and smacked his lips. "Man, dat's bitter!"

"Mix it with this," Tristan offered a pitcher full of cola, adding a little more wine to it. Tea groaned and put her hand to her head, the guys had no tact. Joey quirked an eyebrow but tried it. "Mm… It's better. Still not dat great."

Yugi blinked at them oddly before looking to Yami. Yami shrugged and sipped his white wine respectfully.

"You'll want some meat with that," Bakura said to his own hikari across the table. Ryou looked up curiously, having just helped himself to more star fruit. "Or else it could backfire later," the Spirit smirked. Ryou stared intensely at his counterpart, a blush staining his cheeks as he glanced around to see who had heard that. Rex and Weevil snickered to themselves, while everyone except Joey pretended they hadn't heard. Ryou looked shamefully at his plate, but Serenity reached out and pulled a plate of hot bratwursts closer to him.

"There you go," she said kindly. "This looks like it'll go good with some of that garlic bread, huh?"

Ryou smiled appreciatively at her and took a helping onto his plate, his pleasant aura returning. Serenity looked forward again, her face relaxing as she saw Marik. Bakura turned to see his comrade halfway through his pasta plate already, as well as with several more breadsticks added. The Egyptian stopped only to drink from his glass of blush wine, glancing at Bakura - who raised his own eyebrows in mild amusement before going back to his meat. Mai ate into her own pasta, watching Marik's eating habits with undisguised interest.

Mokuba took a long draught from his glass of milk, leaving chocolate smudged on the glass, before pulling a tray of pastries closer. "Seto, your food's gonna get cold. Aren't you hungry?" he asked with his mouth full. The older Kaiba ignored him, still sitting stone still with his arms crossed. His gaze turned with annoyance toward the loud cracking sound, as Mako took the shell-crackers to his lobster. The fisherman then used a fork to tear at the steaming meat as he used his other hand to maneuver his seaweed-wrapped fish with chopsticks.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here, Pegasus?" Yami asked.

Pegasus held up a hand and smiled, "All in good time, Pharaoh. For now let's just enjoy one another's company, shall we?" He sat back and took up his own glass of red wine, "This is nice."

"Hmph," Bakura mumbled quietly to himself, taking another hefty gulp from his beer. Mai poured herself another glass of blush wine, stopping as Marik offered his empty glass imploringly. She obliged and refilled his as well, to which he gave a muffled "Hmm hmm," in thanks; as his mouth was full.

"Sure thing… Settle down there, hun. You're gonna bust a gut if you keep eating like that."

"More like _gain_ a gut," Bakura teased. Marik glared at him as he drank from his glass.

"Yeah right," Joey said between bites of cupcake and pastry. "I don't think Marik could mess up dat midriff if he wanted to."

"Unlike you," Tea muttered.

"'Ey!" Joey shot her an angry look. Tristan smirked with his lips pursed around his mouth-full, pouring himself some water in another glass.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite," Pegasus said in a mellow tone, his eyes closed thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Yami said.

Yugi cocked his head to inspect Yami's pheasant. "Can I try some of that?" he asked quietly. Yami willingly turned his plate to grant better access, and Yugi took a fork full of loose meat, "Thanks."

Tea couldn't help but smile as she watched. She loved getting to see the bond those two shared, even if subtly so. She went back to her own meal, continuing to watch them side by side.

Ryou gave a tiny burp and covered his mouth, "Excuse me, I'm sorry." Serenity giggled and scooped the berries from the bottom of her parfait glass. She looked over to Mai who smiled back at her, amused. Ryou smiled shyly then looked across at his yami who'd raised an eyebrow at him as he cut a larger chunk of meat off and slid it into his mouth. He raised his head and sighed as he chewed the juicy entrée, turning to look down the table at Kaiba. The CEO still hadn't touched his plate. Bakura swallowed and leaned forward to get a better look at Mokuba, who'd found the marshmallows.

"That boy's going to be running around like a mad thing all night," the Spirit said with a smirk. Kaiba gave Bakura a look but said nothing. Duke turned his attention to Mokuba as well.

"Covered some ground there, have you kiddo?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, and I'm way ahead of my big brother," Mokuba pointed his fork at Seto's plate. "He hasn't even _touched his_ food yet."

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Marik finally piped up, taking some olives from the dish. Bakura looked down at Marik's pasta and frowned. He leaned down for a better look. "…Marik."

"What? You want some?"

"No..." Bakura said with an unfinished tone.

Marik shrugged and took another bite, "You don't know what _you're_ missing either." He stuck his fork into something and bit into it, taking the end and pulling it off as he did. Bakura's eyes widened and he looked around the table to see if anyone else was seeing what he was seeing. Yugi was frowning curiously at Marik's plate, but no one else seemed to notice. Bakura looked back at Marik's plate and watched at the blonde stuck his fork into a chunk of chicken, twirled it up with some noodles, then ate it. Bakura raised his eyebrows, watching as Marik then grabbed another sauce-smothered shrimp and tugged the tail off as he eagerly gobbled the meat.

"Marik, you do realize that you're eating-"

"Uh uh," Marik shook his head matter-of-factly, keeping his eyes forward as he ate more bread.

"But Marik, that has-"

"Uh _uh!," _Marik shook his head stubbornly and finished his wine again, looking everywhere but at Bakura.

The Spirit smirked and passed an amused glance across to his hikari, who was now frowning in his own puzzlement; fork paused halfway to his mouth.

"You sure about that?" Bakura asked, turning back to his comrade.

"Mm hmm," Marik nodded, chewing more bread before turning to look Bakura dead in the eye and _daring_ him to take it any further. Bakura grinned in his attempt not to laugh, and simply nodded. "Alright then." He cut more off his meat, still grinning to himself. He then turned to the other side, noticing Joey's brisket remained unscathed. Joey leaned over Tristan's plate to get at another glass as Tristan poured more wine.

"Here, mix it with dis," Joey was saying, as Bakura moved his knife over and claimed a brisket for himself, moving it onto his own plate. Ryou caught him and widened his eyes accusingly, but Bakura just frowned at him as if to say "what's he going to do about it?" He then smacked Marik's hand as the Egyptian tried to make away with one of his stuffed mushrooms. Ryou gave him a reprimanding look but went back to his own meal. Yami, who'd also seen the thief at work, just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Joey's carelessness. Yugi was frowning at the growing line of glasses Tristan had arranged in front of himself, each filled with a different beverage. There were at least five of them already; he couldn't tell where Tristan's ended and Joey and Tea's began. No wait, Tea was holding her glass, so those two on the far side must be Joey's. That means five were definitely Tristan's and possibly a sixth was soon to come. He sighed and made a slight surrender gesture with his hands. It couldn't be helped.

He decided to just enjoy his pizza rolls. They weren't any kind he'd had before, much too fancy. But they were very good. He started another and looked up at Tea.

"Is that any good?" he asked in a subtle voice. She smiled and nodded, "Never had anything like it." She smiled at Yugi, her eyes darting to Pegasus as the host turned and smiled at her. She simply lowered her eyes and continued her meal as best she could, despite his gaze and the obnoxiousness at her other side. Yami kept his eye on Pegasus as he ate his pheasant. At the end of the table, Kaiba's eyes were still locked on Pegasus, clearly also waiting for an explanation of this gathering. He continued to ignore his little brother's actions as Mokuba began to pile excess food onto Kaiba's plate. "Here you go, Seto. Have some of this, it's good."

Mai smirked to herself as she looked at Kaiba, then at Marik. "Well, we just have a whole variety of appetites, don't we?" She looked across at Mako, who looked around as if he hadn't noticed anything odd from anyone.

Rex belched loudly, "I'll say." Weevil cackled at this. Mai scowled at Rex and Mako shook his head.

"Sheesh," the fisherman muttered.

Marik finished yet another glass of blush wine before sighing contentedly and sitting back in his chair. Mai and Bakura both turned to him; his plate had been wiped clean of all sauce.

"Finally had enough, have you?" Bakura asked. Marik closed his eyes and nodded, licking his lips.

"Here ya go, hun," Mai offered him a cloth napkin.

"Thank you," Marik said quietly.

"This is good too. And you'll want some of this. All the food groups are important, right Seto? Except vegetables. You don't have to have any of those_. I _didn't want any, they're gross." Mokuba said.

"You'll change your mind when you get older," Mai said.

"Fat chance," Mokuba said. "I'm never touching vegetables. Seto lets me have only good things to eat."

"Vegetables can be good too, Mokuba," Serenity said, "There's lot's of different kinds. Many of them are quite tasty."

Duke nodded agreement, helping himself to some at that very moment.

"Heh," Rex sneered. "Greens are gross. The kid's got a good thing going."

Marik rolled his head from one side to the other, fidgeting slightly and running his hands over the tops of his thighs. He turned to see Bakura looking at him. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "How's your beer?"

Bakura glanced at the half-empty glass then back to Marik, "Fine."

Marik nodded and stretched ever so slightly under the table.

"You want beer?" Bakura asked.

Marik shook his head, "I'm good." He looked across to Ryou and smiled happily at him. Ryou perked up and smiled back, though he wasn't sure what they were smiling about.

"I bet," the thief said. "_How_ much wine have you had?"

"I can handle wine, Bakura," Marik said softly.

"Mm hmm."

Yugi looked idly from one person to the next, turning again to Pegasus who was picking lightly at his own cob salad and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin every other bite.

"Okay, okay, I think you guys have had quite enough fun with all that," Tea said, moving the pitchers and wine bottles away from Tristan and Joey.

"Aw, come on," Tristan whined.

"Party-pooper," Joey said at the same time.

"Looks like Mokuba's not the only one who's going to be razzled all night," Duke said. Serenity turned to him.

"What's 'razzled'?"

He winked at her, "It's a Devlin-ism."

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. He held up his beer to take another drink but paused when he saw Marik gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. He turned to look at the blonde directly.

"Can I help you?" Marik only smiled more, not saying anything. Bakura frowned and Marik just turned forward, still smiling to himself. Ryou watched from across the table as the Egyptian sat smugly for a moment before turning back to the thief and leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Bakura scrunched his face uncertainly for a moment, then his eyes widened with disbelief. Marik looked quite satisfied as he sat back in his chair, looking sidelong at the thief. Then he leaned forward and asked Pegasus, "Restroom?"

"Down that hall over there, second door," Pegasus answered without looking up, waving his hand in the given direction.

Marik stood up, pushing his chair in before heading down the hall; Ryou didn't miss the swift glance he passed over his shoulder to Bakura. Looking back at his yami, Ryou noticed the thief seemed rather baffled about something. Bakura took his time finishing the rest of his beer, smacked his lips, then sat stiffly in his chair; strumming his fingers on the table's edge. Ryou cocked his head to the side curiously, but Bakura simply rose, excusing himself quietly, then made his way steadily toward the hall.

"Hey, Weevil, check it out," Rex held up a stick figure-like thing made from sticking narrow pastries together with silverware. He was blunt enough to toothpick two doughnut holes on for breasts.

Weevil giggled wickedly, "That's nothing." He worked on his own, morphing it into a stick figure-like thing posed on all fours. Mai glowered at them as he took two crème puffs and added them to the chest area. Rex hollered with laughter and made his figure stand at the back of Weevil's.

"You got more crème in there?" He pressed down on the figures so hard that one of the doughnut holes popped off, then the crème puffs squeezed filling out right in the front. The two boys howled with laughter and slammed their fists on the table. Mako looked puzzled and cocked his head to see what they were laughing at, while Duke leaned forward to see what the noise was.

Kaiba lost it then, slamming his hands down on the table and rising to his feet.

"Enough of this! Pegasus, I demand you tell us what the hell we're doing here this very minute!"

Mokuba, stunned by his brother's sudden outburst, eased his arm back to his side of the table.

The cackling stopped and all heads turned to their host.

"Why, eating dinner, Kaiba. Of course."

"You know what I mean, you flamboyant sadist!" Kaiba hissed. "Why did you call us here tonight?"

All heads turned back to Pegasus, as the man simply sipped his wine and smiled.

"It's simple really," he said, pausing for effect. Everyone was listening. Pegasus opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba. "To invite you all to play a game."

"Wha-?" Joey asked.

"Not to worry, boys. It's a simple enough game. More than anything, it's a test of how clever you are versus how creative you can be."

"Heh, no problem," Joey sat back in his seat, slurring slightly. "I'm plenty clever _and _creative."

"Why would I agree to something as stupid as _that?"_ Kaiba demanded.

"What's wrong, Kaiba boy, you can't handle a little fun?" Pegasus teased.

"Don't test me, Pegasus," Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth.

"But that's the whole point of this gathering is to test you. Each of you. I have my assumptions of course, but I've been surprised before."

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked.

"I'm talking about which of you has what it takes to be victorious," Pegasus smiled playfully.

"But what would we have to _do?" _Yugi asked.

"Very well. Everyone shall be given a card -"

"A duel monsters card?" Joey asked. Everyone shushed him. "Sorry, jeez."

"Everyone shall be given a single card with instructions on it," Pegasus said. "Follow the instructions correctly, and you shall prevail."

"Ha!" Rex barked. "Piece of cake!"

"Hold on, there's gotta be some catch to this," Mai said.

"What sort of instructions?" Yami asked.

"That's where your cleverness and creativity are put to the test, Pharaoh boy," Pegasus chuckled.

"I don't understand," Serenity said. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Oh you'll be given plenty of time to see what I mean, my dear. Plenty of time, not to worry."

"This is stupid," Kaiba stood up straight. "I'm not sticking around for this. Come on, Mokuba, we're getting out of here."

"Poor Kaiba boy, always _so_ impatient. I wonder how many other marvelous things you've missed out on in life because of your anxious skepticism."

"I am not anxious," Kaiba said.

"Not even a little curious? I can promise you the reward for passing this test is something you'll value greatly," Pegasus laughed to himself. "Indeed, I think you'll find you won't be able to live without it."

"I doubt that."

"Do you?" Pegasus's hair parted enough for the light to glint over his Millennium Eye.

There was a pause where no one said anything. Hardly anyone even moved. Pegasus had promised such things before, and his proclamation of the "prize" worth had been accurate back then too. This didn't help to settle nerves around the table.

"So these instructions," Yami said finally, "They are like riddles?"

"Think of them more as … puzzles. You like _puzzles_, don't you, Pharaoh?" Yami narrowed his eyes at him. "By this I mean the pieces will come together as the game goes on."

"And what _is _the game?" Yugi asked.

"Mmm," Pegasus grinned. "That's the best part of all. But more on that tomorrow. I'd say it's a perfect time for everyone to get some sleep. You'll all want to be good and rested before the fun starts."

"What about the cards?" Duke asked.

"They'll be given to you first thing in the morning. Each card is different so you'll want to be _very _thoughtful before you share it with anyone."

Everyone made their hesitant way out of their seats as though unsure how to proceed. Kaiba stood still, staring at Pegasus. The host waved his hand politely.

"Until tomorrow then, friends. Pleasant dreams to you all. Enjoy your stay." With that, he left them.

Kaiba sighed and turned to Mokuba. The younger Kaiba looked forlornly at the full plate he'd made for his brother that hadn't even been touched. He looked up at his brother, the chocolate around his mouth just making him look more like a pathetic child. Kaiba relaxed and gave in, taking his fork and scooping a big bite off the top, giving his little brother a quick wink while no one was looking. Mokuba smiled at him.

"Coming, Aibou?" Yami said.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. In a minute," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and made his way to the room he'd be sharing with his hikari.

"I ain't worried," Joey said, a little too loudly. "There's nothin' Joey Wheeler can't do."

He and Tristan began to holler premature victory while Tea coaxed them (wobbling) toward their room, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even sure what we're suppose to do," Serenity said.

"It'll be fine, he's gonna explain everything tomorrow," said Duke.

Ryou sighed as he pushed his chair in, muttering to himself, "Leave it to Bakura to take off right as we get information."

"What 'information' did _you_ hear?" Mako asked curiously. Ryou nodded agreement; they hadn't been given much of an explanation at all.

Yugi lingered behind as Rex and Weevil continued toying with the sweets, spilling crumbs and filling over the carpet as they went, laughing rambunctiously.

Yugi put his hands in his pockets and looked at the rug as he walked by. He had an odd feeling about all of this. But he knew he wasn't the only one… Could Pegasus really just be playing some kind of game? He didn't make it sound as glamorous as he had when Duelist Kingdom began. And what in the world were they going to be doing without trading cards? 'Well,' Yugi thought to himself, 'He didn't actually _say_ we wouldn't be dueling. But he didn't say we would either.' Maybe it was all the not-knowing that was getting to him. That and the supper had made him awfully drowsy.

Yugi stopped walking as he heard a sudden thump. He raised his head looking around. There was a small vocal sound, almost like a yelp. Yugi looked but didn't see anyone. Then there was another small thump and a dragging sound. A quiet clatter. Yugi frowned. It was coming from behind a closed door in the hall but - wasn't that a closet door? He moved closer and held out his hand to grab the doorknob, freezing as he heard whispers.

He listened. Yes, hushed whispers… and heavy breathing. Yugi withdrew his hand, uncertainly. He took a hesitant step closer, then another, turning his head close to the door.

There was definitely quieted movement happening in there. And it sounded like, Yugi swallowed... moaning.

He thought in the back of his mind that he should just walk away but he was glued to the spot. He heard a low grunt, and another higher groan. There was some kind of thumping sound and Yugi wiped his palms on his pant legs. There was another yelp which was quickly muffled and followed by a shushing sound.

"Do you want the whole house to hear?" a gruff voice said breathlessly. Yugi's eyes widened. Was that Bakura?

Another moan and heavier breathing. "Ba-kura…"

And was _that _Marik? Yugi's mouth fell open and he stared at the door, stunned. He second guessed himself. The noises _were _awfully muffled, maybe they weren't doing what it sounded like.

"Oh gods, harder- do it harder! Ugh!" There was more panting from both voices and Marik began to whimper. "Hah! Yes… _yes_!"

'Then again,' Yugi's face suddenly felt flushed.

"Yugi?"

Yugi gasped loudly and spun around. Mai had passed him and was looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Yugi said quickly in a hushed voice, hurrying away from the closet door.

He walked by her and looked back as she walked with him.

"Weird night, huh?" Yugi said, a little flustered.

"You're not kidding," Mai agreed. "That was some of the most useless information I've ever been given. And that's saying something."

"Well, I don't know if it was entirely useless. But it _was_ too vague to do a whole lot with."

"It almost doesn't seem like Pegasus to avoid making a big show of things like that, does it?" Mai asked. "I mean, the feast was certainly a show, but when have you ever known that man to skimp on _any_ chance to flash his glamour?"

Yugi's eyes widened as his mind went uncontrollably to somewhere he didn't want it to. He shook his head; stupid closet. "Uhh… Maybe he's saving the big show for tomorrow?" he suggested.

Mai didn't answer, just looked at him.

"You know, like, maybe he wants to test our cleverness and creativity by shocking us into something then seeing how well we can do after… that, I don't know." It had made more sense in his head.

Mai smiled at the boy's evident fatigue, "Well, whatever he's planning, I'm sure you and I will come out of it no problem." She winked at him, stopping at a door.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"Get some rest Yugi, we need to be sharp for tomorrow."

"Okay, you too. Goodnight, Mai." She smiled at him and entered her room. Yugi made his way to his and Yami's room. He didn't expect many people were sharing a room tonight, but he and Yami both agreed they'd rather stay close by each other while in Pegasus's hospitality.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked. He was half dressed, putting on his night shirt.

"Yeah, fine. I think I'm just worn out," Yugi rubbed at his eyes.

"It's been a long day," the Pharaoh agreed.

Yugi was quiet as he changed into his own pajamas, debating what to do with his Millennium Puzzle, and deciding to wear it to bed.

"Does any of this seem weird to you?" he asked.

"All of this seems weird to me, Yugi," Yami admitted, turning down the crisp covers. They both slid into bed and got settled. "But then I expect nothing less from Pegasus."

"That's true," Yugi mumbled, holding his puzzle protectively. They lay quietly for a few moments.

"I've never had Pheasant before," Yugi said thoughtfully. "It was good."

"I use to eat it, or some kind of relative, in my old palace."

Yugi smiled. "I like that. The thought of you with your own palace," his voice became drowsier and Yami turned to him. "I think you'd make an excellent ruler."

Yami gave a small smile and smoothed back his hikari's bangs. "Sleep now, Yugi."

"Goodnight… my Pharaoh," Yugi whispered.

"Goodnight, Aibou." Yami lay quietly, watching as Yugi quickly succumbed to his fatigue. He carefully reached down and interlaced their fingers before closing his own eyes and doing the same.

...

In his master suite, Pegasus sat up in bed, wrapped snuggly in his night robe, a mountain of fluffed pillows at his back, smiling down at his book, "The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connell. The candle light glimmered over his Millennium Eye. Oh, tomorrow would begin a Most _Fabulous _Game. Pegasus chuckled inwardly and turned the page.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for the record, I had WAY too much fun writing that dinner scene XD I was up to all hours last night, literally laughing to myself as I did it, and Yen kept looking up from her book laughing at me as well. <strong>

**It was inspired a long time ago by a trip to Olive Garden I took where all the other dinner guests were ignoring me so i enjoyed my chicken and shrimp carbonara with blush wine. I've never felt so euphoric in all my life as I did with all that heavenly taste in my mouth. (No I didn't have passionate hunger sex with Bakura afterward. Haha, I _wish!) XD_**

**And Tristan's glass arrangement is based off the one Thanksgiving I spent at my best friend's house. She, her bf and i were all over 21 but we were still the "kids" of the group so we had the corner of the table to ourselves. The more drinks were offered to me, the more glasses and cans I ended up with so I arranged them around my plate from shortest to tallest and took turns drinking them between food helpings. We were laughing about it all through dinner, and my friend's grandparents kept looking curiously at me wondering what I was doing with so many beverages XD Haha! I love it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I actually wrote THIS chapter first. Pulled it completely out of the air yesterday evening and it took WAY too long to type out, but i worked nonstop til it was done. I like how it came out. Prepare yourself for a little mind-scrambled here, folks. We're about to play some hopscotch. **

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Awakening<p>

...

Yami scrunched up his face against the bright sunlight he could feel pouring down on him. He still felt groggy and wasn't ready to wake up yet. He rolled over trying to turn away from the offensive glare, but it did no good.

"Aibou," he mumbled sleepily, "Close the curtains. It's too early." He rolled onto his other side, grabbing blindly for the blankets; he found none. Instead, his hand touched something harder and… loose? He gripped at the mattress beneath him, only to find it wasn't a mattress at all. It felt like…sand. It was then he felt a small breeze under the heat of the sun. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness. He was outside! He lay there for a moment as his brain struggled to wake up. He gradually became aware of a soft wave-like sound. Looking down, Yami saw a shoreline. Waves indeed. He slowly sat up, looking around. It was a beach. There was only the sand, the ocean, and the edge of a forest behind him. Yami quickly turned to his other side to alert Yugi. He gasped.

There was no Yugi, only the limp form of a young woman. Her back was facing him, her long red-brown hair fanned out behind her against the sand.

"Serenity?" Yami murmured sleepily. He looked around, there was no sign of Yugi, or anyone else at all.

...

Yugi sighed as he awoke, briefly opening his eyes to check the progress of daylight. He saw grass. He gasped loudly and sat upright, trying to look around. "What the- ugh!" Yugi held his head as it suddenly spun like mad. "Oooh…" He grimaced and opened his eyes again. Yes, green grass. As well as dirt, rocks, moss, and - a lake? Yugi's eye's widened. The sun glimmered off the sparkling surface of a wide lake; not so big as he'd seen, but big enough to definitely be a lake.

"Pharaoh, what's going on?" he asked, bewildered. There was no answer. "Pharaoh?" Silence. "Yami?" Yugi's voice rose higher with alarm and he grabbed at his chest.

The Millennium Puzzle was gone.

"Yami!" Yugi got to his feet and looked around frantically. There was no sign of it. Had someone taken it? How did he get here? Where _was_ here? Yugi turned around looking all over. There was no sign of the castle! Only grass hills, trees, and mountains off in the distance.

_Calm down,_ he told himself as his heart rate increased beyond comfort. _Just stay calm. You're alright. It's going to be fine. Just keep your head clear so you can figure out - _"YAMI!" Yugi called desperately through his cupped hands.

He heard a groan behind him. Yugi quickly spun around. There, halfway in the shallows of the lake water, lay a body. Yugi rushed over to it and his mouth fell open.

"_Mako_?"

Yugi knelt down and put his hands to the fisherman's back. Then he noticed a strange gadget attached to his own wrist. Yugi lifted his arm to his face and inspected it. It was some kind of metal cuff. It almost looked like the star-chip manacle he'd worn in Duelist Kingdom, only this one was smaller and had no star-chips or holes of any kind. A red light was blinking on it.

...

It was the harsh aching in his bones that woke Tristan. He gasped loudly only to find he could hardly breathe. His eyes shot open but he saw only a white clouds. He sat up. Everything was white! The ground was covered in frigid snow!

"Shit!" Tristan gasped and struggled to his feet, looking every which way. All he could see was white. The wind was blowing heavy snowflakes all around him. His clothes were soaked from lying on the snow-covered ground, and now he saw the stuff was up almost to his shins. He felt panic rise inside him as he saw no other signs of life anywhere. Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few breaths before yelling, "_Hey! Anybody!" _There was no response, only the merciless howl of the icy wind. The snow was coming down so strong he couldn't see very far in any direction. Where in the world was he? And where was everyone _else?" _

"_Hellooo!" _Tristan yelled as loud as he could, stumbling in the deep powder. "_Can anybody hear m-"_

He cried out as he tripped over something, falling onto his side. He crawled over to it and brushed away at the snow-covered object and found - a pair of legs! He quickly moved up the body and brushed more snow away.

"Bakura!" The lifeless, ivory face came into view beneath the still building flakes. Tristan, not stopping to wonder _which _Bakura he'd found, quickly grabbed the young man by the shoulders and shook him.

"Bakura! Hey, wake up! Bakura!"

A wince and a moan. Then dazed brown eyes opened to look up at him.

"Come on, you gotta wake up!" Tristan urged.

Then those eyes instantly widened and the white-haired boy sat up straight. "Wha-what the bloody hell is going on?" He looked around in frightened alarm, but there was nothing to see; as if the whole world had been erased of color and heat.

...

But there _was_ heat. Elsewhere, there was plenty of it. _Too_ much of it, for Kaiba's taste. He frowned, thinking he must have a fever. His head was pounding and his mouth was all dried out. Even the air blowing across his face was too warm. Then suddenly there was shade. Wait, shade? Kaiba's eyes were still closed but it seemed like the light behind his eyelids had been dimmed. Then something nudged his leg. He jerked slightly and tried to open his eyes. Someone was standing over him, silhouetted by the bright sun behind their head, hands clenched into fists at their sides. Kaiba raised his hand to try and shield the rays. It barely helped.

"Who is that?" He asked is a slightly rasping voice. There was no answer, the figure merely turned their head to look elsewhere; the sunlight spilled through a thick mass of layered, white hair. Kaiba closed his eyes again, guessing who it was. He made himself sit up and frowned in awe. All around him, rolling dunes of red-gold sand spread out in every direction. The sky was blue with only a few white clouds overhead, but not enough to block the sun's rays. Kaiba raised his arm to shield some of it from his sleep-sensitive eyes, and spotted an odd gadget on his wrist. He turned his arm from side to side inspecting it. It was some kind of thick metal band with a ridge at the top as well at the bottom. A red light blinked on the top.

"What the hell is this?" He coughed slightly at the dryness of his throat, and tried to wet his mouth; little success. He inspected the cuff, looking for a latch or clasp. There was none. He tugged on it, trying to pull it over his hand but it wouldn't move. Looking up at his companion (who was now visible in the light and confirmed to be the Spirit of the Millennium Ring) and asked, "Where are we? What the hell is going on?"

"How should I know?" the Bakura growled, walking around with uncertainty. Kaiba noticed he also had a gadget secured to his wrist.

...

Mai stirred as she heard birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes and saw rays of light shining through tree trunks. Green grass and wildflowers… she smiled slightly and closed her eyes again, reaching for her blankets. She felt none, only hard ground underneath her. She frowned and opened her eyes again. Wait a minute - she was really outside? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" It looked like a forest clearing. The grass was green and lively and there were indeed birds chirping here and there, out of sight. The air smelled fresh and sweet, like late spring or summer. It was all beautiful but…

"How in the world did I get here?" She held a hand to her forehead, wondering if she was in fact awake. It seemed so. She leaned back on her arms, looking up through the tree canopy. She didn't remember having camped out. Last thing she remembered was Pegasus's dinner and announcements of some "fabulous game". Then she had gone to sleep in the room that had been prepared for her. So how did she get from her bed to the middle of the forest?

She looked around but didn't see anyone else. Did she have a bag with her at least? She looked around at what she'd been using for a pillow - and saw a pair of sneakers!

She gasped and quickly moved away, mouth hanging open as she saw just _what_ she had been laying on.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!" She said outright.

Sprawled out on his stomach, and apparently out cold, was none other than Rex Raptor.

...

Mokuba groaned and thought for a moment that he might spill his guts. His stomach was terribly sore and the foulest stench was thick in his nose. There was a strange kind of _plopp_ing sound coming from somewhere which didn't help matters at all. He moaned again and let his tongue hang out slightly as he opened his eyes. He saw only wet, slimy, grey-green muck.

"Ew!" he yelled and tried to move away. He got the sudden sensation that he was falling and his shoes landed in something thick and sloppy. He quickly grabbed onto what he had mistaken for his bed. It was a log. A rotten, long dead fallen tree.

"Huh?"

He'd been laying face down over it; no wonder his stomach hurt. He gripped the wood tightly and looked frantically to either side. The grey-green sludge surrounded him on all sides. Mokuba looked up and saw that it stretched on everywhere. The foul, bubbling muck was only interrupted by mossy patches of land and numerous branches of dead wood either sticking out of the bog or floating along the more watery parts. The air was somewhat foggy and damp. Mokuba didn't like it at all.

"Seto?" he called, looking all around. "Big brother? Where are you?" There was no answer. Mokuba's breath shuddered a bit and he lowered his head toward the log, trying to think of what to do. How did he end up in a place like _this?_ And where was Seto? Mokuba knew his brother wouldn't leave him on purpose. So what had happened? Amongst the quiet gurgling of the swamp water, he thought he heard a snort. Mokuba raised his head, wide-eyed. Another log lay ahead of him, on a large patch of land. A pair of shoes and bare legs below the knees where thrown over it. Mokuba blinked but couldn't see who it was on the other side.

"Hey!" he called out. "Hey, you! Wake up!" There was a small snore and another quick snort.

"_Hey!"_ Mokuba looked for something to throw, finding some kind of fungus growing on the log. He made a face but pulled it off and tossed it toward the shoes. It hit the other log with a quiet "plop", so Mokuba broke off a chunk of the log bark and threw that instead. It bounced off the person's leg and there was a grumble. Mokuba broke off another piece and threw that too, "Wake up, you! Come on!"

One leg shifted as another chunk hit it and then both legs slid from the log. Mokuba raised his head slightly, trying to see. Strange noises came from a nasally voice as someone sat up and rubbed at their eyes. It was that freaky kid with the bug glasses!

...

Duke turned his head, trying to ease his headache, but his pillow felt as hard as a rock. He opened his eyes and…nothing. He tried again… just blackness. He rubbed at them with his fist. Still nothing. "Oh no," he muttered, rubbing harder. He opened his eyes as wide as he could but all he could see where spots. "Holy shit, I'm blind!" Duke sat upright and waved his hands in front of his face. He could see nothing at all except… a blinking red light? His heart skipped a beat at the shocking site. He moved his arms again and saw that the light moved with his left one. He grabbed at it, and the light disappeared. He moved his hand, there it was again. "What the-?" he muttered. He touched his wrist and found some sort of metal bracelet attached to his arm. He could feel nothing else distinguishing on it.

He reached over to turn on his lamp but his hand met only empty air. He reached for the edge of the bed - and cried out. Nothing but rock! The coarse, semi-flat surface underneath him was all rock. He felt around, tinier rocks littered the ground around him. Where the hell was he?

"Hello?" he called. His voice sounded close, almost like it echoed. Almost. "Hello?" he called again. He moved to his hands and knees and began to feel around him. Rock everywhere. Rock, rock, rock. He listened carefully. He heard nothing at all.

"Is anyone there? I can't see anything… Hello?"

Nothing.

Duke sighed and tried to calm himself. No good panicking, right? 'Yeah, right,' he thought. He moved his hands out further. Nothing but rock all around. He felt around his head but there was nothing. He moved slowly, one hand to the floor, one out around his face, feeling everywhere at the risk of suddenly hitting something.

Then he spotted something. Another red light. He paused, staring at it. Was it another person? He heard nothing. "Who's there?" he asked, lowering his voice. No reply. "Hey! Answer me, dammit!" Still no response. The light didn't move like his, it only blinked silently where it was, just bright enough to show it was against the ground. Duke edged closer to it, almost hoping he _was_ alone, wherever he was. He got closer and reached out to the light. It felt like the bracelet on his wrist. He went to pick it up, but felt a heavy weight pulling at it. He gasped and dropped it, hearing something thump against the rock floor. He tentatively reach out and moved his hand along it. He felt warm flesh next to the metal. It was someone's arm! He found the hand, it was limp against the ground. He quickly let go, flexing his fingers uncomfortably before reaching out again and moving the other direction. The bracelet ended and there was… more metal? It extended up further and when he felt flesh again, he found the crook of the elbow. Up higher to a rather wide bicep; it must've been a male arm. Higher, another band of metal, this one was narrower, but it went all the way around the arm. Duke's eyes widened in the blackness as he found a shoulder, then the corner of the shirt… more metal at the neck.

"…Marik?" Duke murmured.

He lightly felt around the jaw, to the ear. A pike-like earring hung from the ear and feather-soft hair met Duke's fingers.

"Marik! Hey, Marik!" He grabbed at the shoulders and shook the body slightly. No response.

...

Joey sighed and snuggled up to his warm pillow… Pillow_s_… Soft, round pillows. He nestled his face into them, moving his arm to bury it beneath them. It met only a hard surface and wouldn't go through. He tried again, then there was a slight movement -

"_Joey!" _A woman cried.

"Meh?" Joey opened his eyes blearily to see - breasts? His eyes widened just as a fist connected with his face and a loud shout rang in his ears. He rolled over and fell to the ground. "Gah! What da hell?" he yelled.

"What do you think you're _doing_ you perv!" Tea shouted, curling her body and covering her chest.

"What am _I_ doin'? What are _you _doin' in _my_ room!" Joey yelled back, holding his head.

"_You're _room!" Tea frowned, then she blinked and looked around. "What? Where are we?"

"Whadda'ya talkin' about?" Joey demanded, then opened his eyes. "Huh?"

He was outside. He and Tea both sat in the dirt, surrounded by rocks and stones. It was like they'd fallen into some kind of large ditch.

"How did we get out here?" Tea wondered aloud, then looked down at herself. "These aren't my pajamas." Her eyes widened as she saw she was in her day clothes. Joey looked down at himself and noticed the same was true for him as well. Both of them yelped and covered themselves.

"Somebody dressed me!" Tea cried.

"Somebody dressed _me!" _Joey yelled back. He fisted his hands in the air. "Alright, who's the wise guy, eh! Who's been peekin' at Joey!"

Tea's face relaxed. "What's that on your arm, Joey?"

Joey blinked and looked. Some weird kind of metal cuff was linked to his left wrist. He saw the blinking light and began to freak out.

"Agh! A bomb!" He jumped to his feet and ran about, thrashing his arm. "No, get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Tea held up her own arm, and inspected the cuff she found there. "Calm down, it isn't a bomb."

"How do _you _know?" Joey asked in a panicked voice.

"Why would someone strap bombs to us then leave us here?"

"So they don't get blown up!" Joey yelled.

Tea gave him a look. Joey looked at his wrist and put his arm down.

"It could happen," he said defensively.

"These are probably for Pegasus's game. Whatever _that_ is…" Tea looked around and called out, "Yugi? ...Yugi?" She got to her feet. "Tristan?"

Joey raised his eyebrows and looked around. He didn't see anyone either. "'Ey, Tristan!" Joey called. "Can ya hear me? ... Duke?"

"Yugi?" Tea called. There were no answers. "Anyone?"

"Where da heck _is_ everyone?" Joey put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure," Tea looked around and saw the incline to the top of the rock pile. "Come on, let's try to find them."

"Alright!" Joey hurried after her as she began to climb the rough slope of sliding dirt and rocks.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha XD Oh my oh my, whatEVER is going to happen? Want to read more? Let us know what you think of these chapters. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI GUYS! SO sorry for all the waiting, I've had my internet shut off for a long time and I'm trying to get it back as soon as I can. And I've been trying to have chapters ready to post when it's working again. **

**This chapter here, I'm posting on a computer at _work_ while no one else is here, that way you loyal readers will not be completely deprived and have _something _of an update to read ^-^ That's how much Yen and I love you all. *hearts***

**ch 4 is going to be like a part 2 of this chapter, i didn't expect the individual sections to be as long as they are, but that's how it came out so i decided to cut it in half. I'll hopefully have the next part done before too long. Yen's beta'd this one and looking forward to future chapters where she will be contributing more of her own writing. **

**I hope you all enjoy this one. ;) **

* * *

><p>Ch 3: Disoriented - Part 1<p>

...

Yugi/Mako

Mako forced himself up on his arms, crawling further out of the shallow water before he turned and sat down.

"Are you alright, Mako?" Yugi asked, a bit more frantically than he'd intended to.

The fisherman rubbed at his chest, which was covered in indents from the tiny pebbles at the lake's edge. He squinted through bleary eyes at the water, then up to Yugi, "Did I sleep late?" he mumbled groggily.

"No," Yugi said, "I just woke up and I can't find anybody!"

Mako scratched his head and looked around, "What?"

"Everyone's gone, Mako. I've called out but I haven't heard anything!"

With a yawn, the older man leaned forward and splashed water over his face. He cupped water in his hands to take a drink before sighing and looking around, "So is this part of the game?"

"I don't _know_, Mako. Didn't you hear what I said?" Yugi exclaimed. "I have no idea where we are, or why we're here or where anyone else is! I just woke up in the grass _and - and -_"

"Calm _down,_ Yugi," Mako said casually, a little put off by the teen's hysteria.

"My Millennium Puzzle's gone!" Yugi yelled, "Someone must've taken it!"

"Your what?"

"I wore it to bed to keep it safe and they took it right off my neck! And I don't know where Yami is, or Tea, or Joey or -"

"Hey!" Mako raised his voice. Yugi spun around to look at him. "You're not doing yourself any good by freaking out, you know."

Yugi ran his hand through his hair, breathing heavily and looking all around, "I know, but -"

"But nothing," Mako said, rubbing his hands together and splashing the cool water over his arms. "If anyone's around, they're bound to run into us or us into them. And we'll find out what we can then."

Yugi just stared at him. The man was talking as if this were just another day, perfectly ordinary.

"In the meantime," Mako got to his feet and looked around, "I'll catch us some breakfast and we can decide what to do after we've had food in our bellies."

"You can't be serious," Yugi said, aghast.

"And why not?"

"Mako, do you not see what's happening here?" Yugi demanded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, Yugi. I don't," Mako said simply. "Didn't we just establish that?"

Yugi gaped at him, mouth wide open.

Mako sighed and calmly explained, "We just said neither of us knows where we are, or what's going on. So let's focus on what we do know. I know that I'm hungry and I know I can think much better after I've eaten. I know there is a lake here, and trees over there. I know I can whip up a quick tool to dive with and surely catch something. Hence we can eat. Hence we can think clearly. So why not focus on that for now." He finished on a rather rhetorical note, and started walking toward the nearest trees.

Yugi continued to stare after him, baffled. He scoffed in bewilderment, looking around as though the very scenery might return his look of disbelief. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "How you can think of food at a time like this…" But he made his way after the other man, subconsciously desperate for some distraction.

They reached a more lush grassy place, where there were plenty of trees. Mako inspected a few before grabbing a lower limb and hoisting himself up. Yugi stood near the trunk looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" he called up.

"I told you, I'm going to make a spear."

"You didn't say that," Yugi muttered to himself. But Mako didn't hear him. The fisherman had climbed higher, searching for an adequate branch. As he searched, he stopped briefly and looked back toward the lake shore, thoughtfully. "Uh huh…"

"Huh?" Yugi called up.

"We have the right materials," Mako called down. "If you can get a fire going, it should be good and hot by the time I'm done fishing."

Yugi blinked up at him, and then looked around, "With what?"

Mako waved his arm, gesturing to the surrounding trees.

"Most of these sticks on the ground look too skinny," Yugi commented.

"They're good for kindling," Mako said, moving to the other side of the tree. "Just make sure they're dry."

Yugi huffed in annoyance. This would take a while. He wandered around, gathering a few chunks of bark as well as feeble sticks, "How am I supposed to make a fire, Mako?" He grumbled in a higher volume.

"There are plenty of rocks by the shore, just build a pit. Haven't you ever done this before?"

"No."

"Oh…" Mako thought for a moment, then moved over to another branch. He took a good hold of the limb above him and began to hop on the one beneath his feet. The leaves rustled loudly, and Yugi looked up.

"What are you - ?"

There was a loud cracking sound, as the bough began to break. Yugi's eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Mako, stop! You'll fall!"

The older man jumped harder, looking amused. With one final snap, the limb broke off and fell to the ground. Its extending branches catching on the other tree limbs as it went down. Yugi looked up to see Mako hanging by his hands from the higher branch. He looked rather smug.

"There's some firewood," He announced cheerfully.

"That's dangerous, you know," Yugi said.

"I'm used to climbing cliffs and swimming in great swells, Yugi. A little danger is what I consider exciting." He grinned down at his comrade, before swinging over to a nearby limb and regaining his footing.

Yugi looked at the large branch lying in front of him, "How am I supposed to work with this? It won't fit in a fire."

"You break it down of course."

"Are you kidding?"

Mako knelt down and looked hard at Yugi, "_Sheesh!_ You are such a city kid!"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded matter-of-factly, "I am."

"Well this is no city, so you'll need to get your hands dirty."

"It'll take me forever to break this thing down," Yugi said, a little ashamed of the whine he heard in his own voice.

"It'll keep you busy. What else do you have to do? Sit and worry?"

Yugi huffed again and trudged back to the shore as Mako broke off more branches.

...

Tristan/Ryou

"Tristan, what's going on?" Ryou shouted over the relentless wind, wrapping his bare arms around himself. He was wearing only his usual short-sleeve t-shirt.

"I don't know!" Tristan shouted back. "I woke up out here, just like you!" He took a few staggering steps and added, "I don't know where we are!"

Ryou squinted through the massive snowflakes, "We've got to get out of this!"

"I haven't seen anything!"

"But they couldn't just leave us without some kind of cover! That's inhumane."

Tristan turned back to look at him. "You think they put us here?"

"How else do you explain it?"

"I don't know." Tristan began kicking at the snow around his legs. "What if the others are buried under all this? I didn't see you at all until I tripped over you!"

Ryou looked around himself. It would be impossible to know just by looking, and the last thing he wanted to do was move snow around. He shivered harshly and doubled over.

"Help me look, Bakura!" Tristan said, kicking up more snow and looking all along the ground.

"I-" Ryou grimaced against the cold. "I can't move. My body hurts."

"What?" Tristan turned again and looked at him. The white-haired teen was even paler than usual and might have blended into the snow like a rabbit if not for his shirt. But his jeans were already completely buried in the fresh powder again.

"You gotta stand up, Bakura!" Tristan stumbled over to him, taking hold of his arm. It was frigid.

"I c-can't," Ryou said woefully.

"Yes you can, come on!" Tristan took hold and tried to lift the other teen. Ryou's legs didn't want to cooperate, "_Stand up!_"

He tried, and after a few stumbles, managed to get his footing. But he still hunched his shoulders, folding in on himself.

Without really thinking, Tristan yanked off his coat and threw it over Ryou's shoulders. He at least had a long-sleeved shirt on, even if it wasn't very thick. Ryou's shaking hands clamped onto the edges and held them as tightly together as he could.

"Alright, let's try to find some kind of shelter. I'll come back out to look if I have to."

Ryou looked like he was about to fall over. Tristan wrapped an arm around his back and held him against his side, "I need you to try your best to walk okay? I know it's hard, but we can't stay here!"

Ryou gasped against the icy wind but nodded his head in agreement. Tristan looked all around. There was no way to know which direction would lead to shelter. He would have to depend on his own instincts to save them both. Their lives depended on it.

"This way," Tristan nodded with his head and coaxed Ryou to take the awkward steps through the high snow. Tristan half-pulled his comrade along, doing his best to ignore the aching in his own body, and scanning the ground for signs of anyone else. There were none.

They'd probably managed only an eighth of a mile before Ryou stumbled and came to a halt, attempting to bury his face in the coat collar. Tristan tried to urge him on, but it didn't seem like the other boy could go any farther.

"Okay," Tristan stepped in front of Ryou and knelt down with his back to him. "Climb on, I'll carry you!"

Ryou leaned forward, almost falling into Tristan, and felt the other get a hold under his legs.

"Hang onto me as best you can!" The brunette shouted over his shoulder. Numb fingers attempted to cling to the back of his shirt, and Tristan hoisted him up before trudging forward. It was a tough challenge and he had to stop quite a bit, but he kept going and hoped with all his might that they would find something close.

"There," Ryou mumbled into his back. Tristan almost didn't hear him and looked around. He saw Ryou's colorless hand point off to their left, a little behind them. Tristan peered through the snowfall. There was some kind of dark spot in the snow. He turned and headed for it, unsure if it was another person or not. As he came closer, it appeared to be some kind of rock sticking out from the ground. It wasn't high enough to block the wind, but it almost looked like there was a gap near the bottom.

With massive disagreement from his joints and muscles, Tristan knelt down and looked at the gap. It was like the rock wasn't even sitting on anything. Keeping one hand holding onto Ryou, he reached out with his other and pulled armfuls of snow away from the rock. A rush of hope ran through him.

There was a gap under the rock. And a fairly big one too.

"Okay, Bakura!" He called out, beginning to shift Ryou off his back and around himself. "Slide down in there, it'll get you out of the wind!"

Ryou tried to crawl into the hole but the numbness of his body didn't help. Tristan helped push him through until he couldn't reach him anymore. Then he leaned down and tried to crawl inside, himself. It was a tight fit, there was barely room for both of them. Tristan felt around behind Ryou but that was where the space ended. There was nowhere else to move. They had just enough space to lay on their sides, right up against each other. In the severity of their situation, the potential awkwardness was lost on Tristan. The rock under him was freezing and, being close to the opening, he could still feel the harsh wind against his back.

"Here, let me have that," he said, reaching for his coat and helping to maneuver it back off Ryou's shoulders. It was difficult in the snugness of the gap, but he managed to get the coat behind himself and block most of the wind off him.

"Now come here," he said quietly, no longer fighting the blizzard to be heard. He pulled Ryou close and held him against his chest. "We'll have to share body heat, Bakura. It's our only choice." He started running the palms of his hands over Ryou's back and arms, occasionally doing so to the side of his leg before coming up again.

"T-Tristan," Ryou whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Not trying to be weird, this is just the way to keep warm."

"I'm R-R-Ryou," The other shivered into Tristan's shirt. "B-Bakura's the- the other o-one."

Tristan was puzzled at first, but soon understood. "Oh. Okay." He continued rubbing, trying to create friction while Ryou turned his head against his chest and tried to warm the fabric between them with each painful breath.

...

Kaiba/Bakura

Kaiba hoisted himself to his feet, brushing the sand off his backside. "If that sadistic worm dropped me off in the middle of Egypt, so _help me-_" He growled.

"This isn't Egypt," Bakura said flatly.

"You just said you didn't know where we are."

"I know we're not in Egypt."

"How?" Kaiba demanded.

Bakura shot him a disagreeable glare, "_I_ know."

"Hmph," Kaiba readjusted his jacket, which was only a nuisance in this heat. He idly noted the Ring Spirit was also wearing his long-tailed black jacket. Kaiba shielded his eyes from the sun and tried to wet his mouth again. There was no sign of anyone, "You haven't heard anything?" He asked.

Bakura didn't answer. He was still wandering around, looking carefully over every dune in sight. Kaiba looked around as well, wondering how well his voice would work.

"Mokuba!" He called out. Bakura turned towards him, "Mokuba, can you hear me?"

"There's no one out here, Kaiba."

"Says you!"

"Yes, says me," Bakura hissed, "I've walked atop several of these dunes already and there's no one anywhere around here."

"Great, so I'm stuck with you in this heat."

"Oh no you're not."

Kaiba looked at him.

"You do as you see fit, but I know better than to just stand around in the hot desert," Bakura said, turning to walk away, "Consider yourself lucky I was courteous enough to wake you before you boiled to death."

Kaiba glared after him, 'Some nerve, thinking I need your help.' His throat was dry enough he decided to keep that thought to himself. Looking around, he saw that Bakura's tracks did indeed wander over several of the higher sand dunes, no doubt to get a better view of their surroundings. He must not have found anything helpful. Otherwise he would've surely left Kaiba alone.

He sighed irritably. Pegasus would pay for this.

With no real plan in mind, he started after Bakura. The Spirit had made his way to the top of the higher dune but didn't stop. He had nearly disappeared over the other side. Kaiba's boots dipped into the sand as he made his way up the steep hill. It made the effort that much more demanding, physically. By the time he'd reached the top, he was already exhausted. Dehydration didn't help matters, nor did the fact that he was rich enough to never have to travel by foot, and so was unaccustomed to exercise. Especially in harsh conditions.

He placed his hands over his knees, panting. Ahead, Bakura was at the lower level of the sandy area and was slowly walking in a circle around something. Kaiba shielded his eyes again. It looked like a chest of some sort. He watched as Bakura continued to walk around it, inspecting the ground as he went and leaving foot tracks in a wide circle around the box. Kaiba made his way down the slope, frowning at the Spirit's movements. After Bakura had made a circle and a half, he crouched down in the sand, staring at the chest, his hand running thoughtfully over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded once he was within ear shot. "Just open the damn thing."

Bakura glowered at him from the side.

"What, do you think it's booby-trapped or something?" The CEO said in a mocking tone.

"If you're so certain that it isn't," Bakura waved his hand toward it, "be my guest."

"Oh for the love of-" Kaiba muttered, and stomped over toward the chest, "It's just sitting there, there's no trap."

It wasn't very large, but could certainly hold valuables. Its lock was an older style key-hole. Kaiba smirked as he saw a small key hanging from a cord right next to the lock.

"See? It's too easy."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, hand still absently stroking his lips as he watched with interest.

Kaiba pulled at the key and turned it toward the lock. The cord was tight and didn't want to allow enough room to use it, but Kaiba was persistent. He used as much strength as he could to tug the key into the proper angle and slip it into the hole. It went in - but didn't fit. Kaiba's smirk fell.

Bakura grinned to himself.

Kaiba tried again, turning the key inside the lock, hoping it might at least hit a trigger or something. It didn't. Then he scowled as he heard laughter behind him. It started out as a low chuckle, but grew into loud, hearty laughs as Bakura rose to his full height.

"At least I approached the issue instead of tip-toeing around it like a timid child!" Kaiba snapped defensively. Bakura approached him, still shaking with his own humor. Kaiba growled and forced the key into the hole again. It was just too small.

"Oh no, I agree with you, Kaiba," Bakura said in a tone that was too pleasant for the brunette's comfort. There was a swift tugging at his back and he spun around to see Bakura dangling another key between two fingers. "Like you said, 'it's too easy.'"

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Can't feel a thing through that heavy coat, can you?" Bakura said with a cruel smile. "And here this was sitting all out in the open for you, just waiting to be plucked from your obnoxious buckles."

"Hand it over!" Kaiba growled.

"No." Bakura retracted the key into his closed fist and kicked sand in Kaiba's direction before kneeling in front of the chest.

The key went in and turned with a welcome "clunk" sound, allowing the Spirit to open to lid. But he didn't. Once it was unlocked, he simply sat there.

"Grr, move over!" Kaiba said, shoving the white-haired man out of his way. He flung the lid open and was immediately greeted by a loud hiss, dodging just as a large cobra struck out at him. He stumbled back with a yell, staring wide-eyed at the hooded snake.

Bakura, having also moved away just in time, smirked at the CEO once more, "No. Not a single trap."

"Who the hell locks a cobra in a box?" Kaiba yelled, too angry to clearly think his words through.

"Pissed it off rather good," Bakura said in an amused tone.

"It's ridiculous," Kaiba complained, readjusting his jacket on his shoulders.

Bakura shook his head with a sigh and stood up, earning the snake's attention. "Honestly. Even if you did remember your past life, it would hardly save you. Palace life would have made you as spoiled and naive as you are today."

"Don't even start that crap again," Kaiba snapped. "I don't buy it for one second."

"Of course you don't," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what will you do?"

"What?"

"That snake is keeping you from gaining that water." Bakura nodded toward the chest, where two bottles of water and a sheathed knife resided alongside the cobra's wound up body. "How will you get it?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're thirsty aren't you?"

Kaiba growled and glared down at the snake. He was incredibly thirsty, but the menace in the box would leave no room for error. He could die if he didn't drink, or die if he tried to.

The cobra stared up at him from the box, swaying slightly as it waited for him to make a move.

With an angry scoff, Kaiba ripped off his jacket. The snake hissed warningly.

"Bastard." Kaiba flung his coat on top of the snake, watching it struggle underneath. Immediately, he dived forward, pinning it to the bottom of the box. He couldn't pinpoint where exactly the head was, but luckily his custom jacket was too thick for it to bite through. Without hesitating, he lifted the covered snake and tossed it to the side; Bakura quickly retreated out of the way. The snake's body swirled under the coat as it hit the ground and ultimately emerged from the cover, slithering away in aggravation.

Kaiba's heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. As he stood there in shock of what he'd just done, Bakura hurried forward, grabbing a bottle of water as well as the knife, then moved around the box.

Kaiba quickly grabbed the second bottle and twisted the cap off, eagerly gulping down the liquid. It was warm from sitting in the box, but he didn't care. The smooth liquid sliding down his throat was so eagerly desired that had to force himself to stop drinking, but once he did there was only a small fraction left.

He looked over to see Bakura had picked up his coat and was striding after the snake. Kaiba frowned in puzzlement. Once the thief got close enough, the cobra bout-faced and raised itself up threateningly. Bakura wasted no time, tossing Kaiba's coat over the creature once again before pouncing on it, holding its head to the ground. He then withdrew the knife from it's sheath, pulled back the coat to expose the snake's lower body, and pinned it down with his knee. Kaiba grimaced as Bakura forced the knife down, cutting the snake in two. It wriggled a bit before it was still completely. The thief waited a moment to be certain before tossing the coat aside and revealing the lifeless head.

Kaiba assumed Bakura had killed it to make sure it didn't pester them in the future, but he quickly realized his mistake when the pale man began cutting away at the flesh.

'No…' the CEO thought to himself, even as he watched the thief inspect a piece of snake before putting it in his mouth.

"_Ugh!_" Kaiba made a disgusted face, "Are you _serious?_"

Bakura looked over his shoulder at him, chewing unconcerned, before cutting away more meat.

"That's sickening!" Kaiba said.

"Says you," Bakura said through a small mouthful.

"It'd be one thing if you actually cooked it first, damn!"

"I don't have a fire to cook it, you fool," Bakura tore another bite off a chunk he'd just cut. "I wasn't going to wait to try and heat it with the sun and a blade."

"You can do that?" Kaiba asked before he could stop himself. Bakura shook his head.

"You'll never survive out here," he muttered.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the one who took off before he could hear what Pegasus had to say last night."

"Your clueless behavior suggests I didn't miss anything important," Bakura shot back, "And considering you didn't eat at the feast, I'd suggest you lower your standards for sustenance if you hope to eat anytime soon. I'm sure even Pegasus wouldn't provide luxurious buffets in the desert."

"I didn't ask for your suggestions," Kaiba crossed his arms.

"You'll stand no chance without them, Kaiba. You've already made your first mistake by not rationing your water." He picked more off the exposed snake skeleton. "And your second by not indulging in available meat."

"I'd rather starve than feed off vermin like some sick buzzard. And I've got the water bottle, fool, so I can carry more once we find it."

"Haha!" Bakura chortled, nodding to himself as if he'd confirmed something.

Kaiba growled and turned his back on the revolting meal happening over his snake-bloodied coat. He looked down at his near-empty water bottle, then back into the empty chest, 'Mokuba, I hope you're somewhere better off…'

...

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have the other groups. Thoughts? <strong>


End file.
